


New Vid!  Dexter: A Horror Story

by luminosity



Category: Dexter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-26
Updated: 2006-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid!  Dexter: A Horror Story

In true Christmas fashion, I offer up a vid.  It has lots of red in it.  Very Christmasy.  Not for the squeamish.

**ETA: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 1 OF DEXTER**

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download of this vid, please email me. Thank you.

 

I sorta went through this in a daze, but I knew what I wanted to say, and thanks to my Beta Extraordinaire [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) for keeping me on the right track.  Also, thanks to [](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[**way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) for egging me on.  I always like to be egged on.

Comments, as always, are sought and appreciated.


End file.
